


Relax

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Dean have been best friends since CZW days. You and he both like to go to the empty arena right before big shows to relax and de-stress. Dean finds you at the arena and you learn he’s developed feelings for you.





	Relax

I don’t think I would ever forget Dean’s reaction to seeing me backstage at my first WWE show. We had been best friends for the longest time, since he was in CZW, but had drifted apart as he moved on to bigger and better things. I was stuck in the indies for some time after he had finally joined the WWE’s main roster, but now it was my turn.

“No fucking way,” he said, moving forward to scoop me up into his arms.

“Yes fucking way,” I replied, laughing.

“When did you get signed?” he asked, finally letting me go and stepping back.

“A couple weeks ago,” I replied, looking around at the backstage area. There were so many more people involved with WWE than there were in any of the other groups I had worked with. It was a little terrifying, but I knew it would be completely worth it.

Dean and I sat there, in the back, for a long time, just catching up. When it was his time to go out for his match, he left me in catering, surrounded by other people he assured me would “take care of me.” I rolled my eyes at his protective nature, but appreciated it nonetheless. Seeing a friendly face around here wouldn’t be too bad, at all. Especially when I was surrounded by hundreds of new people I had to get to know.

That was five months ago. Over the course of those five months, Dean and I grew even closer to each other. We could spend hours in the back, just talking about nothing. We re-learned everything about each other and filled in the blanks from our lost years.

One thing that really stuck out was the fact that, through all these years, the two of us still liked to get to the arena incredibly early just to sit in the empty ring and relax. It was a way to de-stress, to see the calm before the storm. It had been an important ritual for me since the day I started in the indies, something Dean and I originally bonded over. To learn that the both of us still do the exact same thing was unreal.

======================

“There she is,” I heard Dean say, walking from where the announce tables would be set up. I was sitting in the middle of the ring, my head down as I thought about the match I had coming up.

“Hey, Dean,” I replied, patting the canvas next to me. “Take a seat.”

He slid into the ring next to me, looking out at all the empty seats that surrounded us.

“It never gets old,” he shook his head, looking around.

“I’ll be old and wrinkly long before I find any aspect of this to be normal,” I agreed, resting back on my hands. “What brings you here? Usually you’re lurking in the back hallways.”

“Just wanted to come see how my favorite girl is doing,” Dean answered, turning to look at me. “Big match tonight.”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “But if I can make it through CZW, I can make it through anything.”

Dean’s face erupted into a smile, his eyes softening around the edges as he took in my appearance. “That’s my girl,” he finally said, pulling me into his side. It was silent for a while, the two of us just sitting there, staring at the empty arena. “I’m proud of you, you know,” he finally said.

“Yeah?” I asked, turning to look at him,

“Hell yeah. You worked hard to get here. Struggled. Feel like maybe I was taking it easy while you were doing the most you could to break free,” he explained.

“Not taking it easy, Champ,” I elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

Dean laughed, turning his head. I was still turned to face him from earlier, so now our lips were mere centimeters apart. “I tried not to say anything about it,” he mumbled.

“About what?” I whispered. We were the only two around but I was terrified if I spoke any louder, the spell would be broken and he would yank his face away from mine.

“About how I feel about you. But I can’t hold it in any longer,” his breath ghosted over his face before he pressed our lips together. His tongue plundered inside my mouth, taking my breath away. One of my hands slid into his short curly hair, pressing myself closer to him as he nipped at my bottom lip.

“Dean,” I sighed as he moved a hand to my shorts, his fingers teasing over my mound. His mouth was on my neck, pressing open mouthed kisses all over it. “We probably shouldn’t do this here.”

“No one else is here,” he assured me, hand sliding under my shorts. “And we’ll be quick. I just can’t keep myself from you anymore.”

I stared at him for a moment, his eyes reflecting his intense want. “I swear to god, if we get caught I will rip your dick off,” I warned.

“Feisty,” he smiled, crushing our lips together again. I laid back against the canvas, flat on my back as he yanked my shorts off. He lowered his pants far enough to free his dick before pressing two fingers into my entrance. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he said, fingers pumping into me.

“Oh fuck,” I moaned as he curled his fingers.

“For someone who doesn’t want to get caught, you sure are being loud,” he laughed, removing his fingers from me.

“Dean, I do not have time for your – oh my god,” I moaned as he thrust into me swiftly, not letting me finish my sentence.

“This is gonna have to be quick, darlin’,” he said through clenched teeth as he pounded into me quickly. “But after the show tonight, I’ll give you what you deserve.”

“Dean, fuck!” I exclaimed as his thrust hit me just right. “Please, Dean,” I whined.

His hand moved down to my clit, rubbing circles and adding pressure. “Come on, babe. Come for me,” he grunted. I did just that, my muscles clenching around him as waves of pleasure washed over me. “Shit,” he whispered, hips snapping into me faster and faster until they stilled and he came.

“Oh my god,” I panted, trying to catch my breath.

Dean gave me a cheeky grin, pulling out of me. “You feel relaxed for that championship match you got later?”

“Is that what this was about?” I asked, sitting up and grabbing for my shorts.

“Not completely,” he replied, pulling up his pants. “I do have feelings for you, but I also remember from our CZW days that you’d get overly stressed before big matches. Figured you might need some help,” he shrugged.

“So you’re telling me that your feelings took a backseat to helping me relax before a big match?” I stood up, on the opposite side of the ring from him.

“In that moment, yes. But I don’t want you to write off those feelings I admitted to having,” he said, leaning against the ropes.

“I-“ I began as a stagehand came down the ramp towards the ring.

“They need you in hair and makeup,” they said to me before scurrying away.

“Can we talk about this later?” I asked Dean, moving to leave the ring.

“We have all the time in the world. I’ll come by your hotel room after the show. I’d love a close and personal look at that championship belt you’re about to win,” he answered.

“Don’t fucking jinx me,” I said, elbowing him in the side. “Thank you, though.” I hugged him quickly before walking up the ramp. Before entering backstage, I turned to look at him once more. He was staring at the empty seats again, arms propped up against the ropes. Just as I remembered him in CZW.


End file.
